Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616)/Gallery
X.psylocke.x-men 30.jpg| Psylocke Solitaire 0001.jpg|Fighting Solitaire Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 2 15 0001.jpg X-Men Unlimited Vol 1 6 Pinup 005.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 009.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 2 106 0001.jpg|Defending Professor X from a drug-crazed Cecilia Reyes Phoenix like Butterfly Power .jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 004.jpg Psylocke 5.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) and Henry McCoy (Earth-616) from X-Treme X-Men Vol 1 2 0001.jpg|Death of Psylocke X-Men_Die_by_the_Sword_Vol_1_2_Textless.jpg Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 456 page 1 Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616).jpg Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 456 page 3 Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616).jpg Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 456 page 4 Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616).jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 456 0004.jpg Psylocke-2008.png|New Exiles Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 017.jpg|Psylocke Returns In Her Original Body Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 023.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 024.jpg Psylocke vs Yukio.jpg James Howlett (Earth-616) and Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from Psylocke Vol 1 3 0001.jpg The Hand (Earth-616) 0001.jpg Alison Blaire and Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from Psylocke Vol 1 1 0001.jpg Psylocke killing Matsu'o.jpg xw_0023.jpg xw_0034.jpg psylocke uxf3_0021.jpg Psylocke uxf3 0024.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 0010.jpg Psylocke 2 deadpool 54.jpg Betsy Braddock (Earth-616) 020.jpg|Betsy in Betsy Braddock & Fantomex 002.jpg|Fantomex and Betsy in Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 025.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 2 15.jpg|Psylocke in Psylocke xmen20.jpg|Psylocke from Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from Avengers vs. X-Men Vol 1 11.jpg|Psylocke in Psylocke uxf29.jpg|Psylocke in Psylocke avx vs 5.jpg Psylocke from Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 11.jpg|Psylocke in Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 34.jpg|Psylocke in Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 26.png|Psylocke in Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 4 1 Limited Edition Comix Variant cover.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth 616) X-Men 1.jpg X-Men Vol 4 3.jpg Charlie Cluster-7 (Cluster) (Earth-616) Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) Uncanny X-Force Vol 2 8 001.jpg|With Cluster Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) with Shogo Lee.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from X-Force Vol 4 1 0002.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from x-force Vol 4 1 0001.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 4 13 001.png PSYLOCKE Marvel NOW Uncanny X-Force -vol. 2- -1 (2013).png Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 348 001.jpg|Psylocke transported by Archangel. Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 349 001.jpg|Psylocke in combat mode. Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 349 002.jpg|Close-up of Psylocke. Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 349 003.jpg|Psylocke kneeling. Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 4 1 001.png Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 4 6 001.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 4 15 001.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 4 19 001.jpg Horseman of Death Betsy Braddock (Earth-616) 050.jpg Death Betsy (Earth-616).jpg DEATH Horseman of Apocalypse.png Lady Briton Lady Briton.jpg Lady Briton2.jpg Betsy braddock uxf-23.jpg LADY BRITON Otherworld Uncanny X-Force -vol. 1- -20 (2012).png Pin-Ups Marvel Illustrated The Swimsuit Issue Vol 1 1 page 24 Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616).jpg Marvel Swimsuit Special Vol 1 1 page 22 Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616).jpg Marvel Swimsuit Special Vol 1 2 page 25 Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616).jpg X-Men Annual Vol 2 1 Pinup 002.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 1 Pinup C.jpg X-Men Vol 2 1 Remastered Pinup C.jpg Psylocke (Covers) Psylocke Psylocke Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| Psylocke Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| Psylocke Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg| Psylocke Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 455 Textless.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 460 Textless.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 463 Textless.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 464 Textless.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 467 Textless.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 469 Textless.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 472 Textless.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 473 Textless.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 509 Textless.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 510 Variant.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 520 Textless.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 510 Variant Textless.jpg Others Exiles Vol 1 90 Textless.jpg| Exiles Vol 1 91 Textless.jpg| Exiles Vol 1 92 Textless.jpg| X-Treme X-Men Vol 1 2 Variant Psylocke Textless.jpg| X-Men Unlimited 47.jpg| X-Men Legacy Vol 1 231 Textless.jpg| New Exiles Vol 1 9.jpg| =Merchandise= Trading Cards Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 010.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from Ultra X-Men (Trading Cards) 1995 Set 0001.jpg Elizabeth Braddock and Revanche (Kwannon) (Earth-616) from 1995 Ultra X-Men (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|Revanche vs Psylocke Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 003.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series II 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards: Series II Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series III 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards: Series III Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from Marvel Masterpieces Trading Cards 1992 0001.jpg|Marvel Masterpieces 1992 Set Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from Wolverine Then ‘Til Now (Trading Cards) Series II 0001.jpg Astonishing X-Men Vol 4 7 Trading Card Variant (Back).jpg Action Figures Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe (Toys) Series 4 Wave XVIII 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe (Toys) Series 4 Wave XVIII | SeeAlso = }}